The Birth part 2
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: A sequel to my one shot "The birth". I wanted to get this done before the Snowing baby was born :)


**I'm afraid that I'm having a bit of writer's block for "the nightmare room", so I thought I'd write this sequel. I've been meaning to do it for a while. Some credit must go to CupcakeGal, her chapters in "A Life Unexpected" on Emma giving birth both reminded me and gave me the idea of not mentioning who the other parent would be, so thank you! **

The front door was hurled open as the family quickly made their way out. Snow supporting Emma, David carrying a three year old Andrew and fifteen Henry fumbling with his keys to lock up behind everyone. Emma was biting her lip hard to prevent herself from alerting the whole town to the fact her baby was on the way. Snow could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"We're going to get you to the hospital real quick." Snow assured Emma, helping her into the back seat of the recently bought land rover to hold the growing family. "Dr Whale is going to give you painkillers, and it's all going to be ok."

"Easy for you to say," Emma commented through gritted teeth. "It's been a few years since you've done this!"

"Don't worry Emmy!" Andrew said brightly as David strapped him into his car seat beside her. "Mama's here, she'll make it all better!" Snow couldn't help but smile at her adorable son. Emma simply snorted.

"Somehow kiddo I think she'll not be able to help me just now." Snow wrapped an arm around Emma and kissed the side of her head.

"I'll do my best." Snow promised.

"Ok!" David called from the front seat. "Everyone ready to get to the hospital and get my grandbaby born?" Henry nodded from the front seat, Andrew squealed excitedly and Emma just gave a painful yelp.

"I'll take that as a step on it." David set, putting his foot down and speeding towards the hospital. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Honesty, what is it with the people in this family and speeding during labour?"

"Dad don't listen to her, I'm not complaining!" Emma responded.

"You're the boss honey!" David called back, continuing his speedy driving.

They were soon at the hospital, and Emma was shown into a private room. David was put on babysitting duty with the boys as Snow went through with Emma.

"Hold on a minute." Emma panted, now changed into her hospital gown. "When it was you in labour with Andrew you made me leave, why do you get to stay when it's me? I don't think you'll want to hear some of what I'll be saying soon…

"Emma, honey, how many times must we go through this? _I'm _the mother, _you're _the daughter. Besides, I had your father, you know they won't make it in time. You'd be alone the whole time. You really think I'd allow you to do that?"

"I managed with Henry…"

"I didn't have a choice then, I do now." Snow said firmly.

"Not if I tell them to kick you out!" Emma shouted through the pain. A nurse looked suspiciously over at Snow. Snow stared right back.

"I don't mean to be rude, but if you, or anyone in this town tries to kick me out of this room while my daughter is giving birth to my grandchild I will dropkick them in the face. Got that? Queen's orders." Emma stared stunned at her mother, Snow smiled back at her triumphantly.

"I outrank you princess." She said with a wink. She took Emma's hand with one of her own and with the other gently stroked Emma's forehead.

"Now, let's bring my grandchild out to say hello." Snow told her.

Time past and Emma's labour went on. Henry and Andrew had long since fallen asleep outside of the room, but David couldn't sleep. He could hear Emma's pain filled screams, and it was driving him mad. He didn't like either of his children in pain. He ran a hand through his hair before leaning his head back against the wall.

"Dad's here princess." He murmured. "It's all going to be ok."

"I can't do this!" Emma screamed, tears pouring out. "It hurts!" Emma cried.

"You can do this, Emma." Snow said, rubbing her back. "You've done it before, remember?"

"I hated it then too." Emma whimpered. "You do it for me, mama." Snow couldn't help but be a little touched by being called mama. Ever since Andrew when Emma was incredibly tired or unwell, Snow or David would occasionally get a mama or a daddy. Snow gently kissed the side of Emma's head.

"If I could I would baby, but it has to be you. I'm here. You can do this, just think of that beautiful baby you're going to get to meet. That's how I got though with you and Andrew." Emma nodded.

"Ok."

"Just one last push!" The midwife told Emma. Emma was squeezing Snow's hand like her life depended on it.

"That's it Emma!" Snow encouraged as Emma gave the last of her energy. "Push!" Then it was over. A baby's cries filled the room.

"It's a girl, Emma." She was told. Snow and Emma were tearing up. The baby was cleaned and placed in her mother's arms. Emma smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"Hey beautiful," She whispered. "I've been waiting a while for you." Snow sat on the edge of the bed beside her daughter and granddaughter. She smiled down at the baby before kissing Emma's head.

"I am so proud of you." She told Emma. "And her…" She's just…"

"Perfect?" A voice interrupted from the door. Snow and Emma looked up to see David holding a sleepy Andrew with an equally sleepy Henry but his side. "Well that's no shock, just like her mother then." Emma blushed slightly as her family walked over with Andrew still in his arms.

"Wow." He said, clearly in awe. "She really is perfect." By this point Henry had come over on the other side.

"And so tiny." He added. Snow could tell by Emma's facial expression what she thought currently of her little girl being called tiny and supressed a laugh. Snow held out her arms.

"May I?" She asked. Emma smiled at her.

"The amount of damage I've probably done to your hand…and ears… just there I'd say you've more than earned being the second to hold her." She said, gently putting the baby in Snow's arms. Snow's breath caught in her throat as she looked at her breathtakingly beautiful granddaughter.

"Hey there baby," Snow whispered. "Nana's been waiting a real long time to meet you. We all have."

"Hey!" Andrew called from his dad's arms. "I thought I was your baby?" He said, pouting. Snow chuckled as she settled the baby in one arm and reached out with her other hand to stroke his cheek.

"You _are _my baby. Your niece here is my grandbaby." Snow explained. Andrew looked rather confused.

"What different?" He asked them. Charming grinned mischievously.

"A whole lot of candy and toys…" He muttered. Emma's eyes widened, being the only one who heard him.

"Do remember I can start that with your son right away, don't even think about pumping my daughter full of sugar and sending her back to me!" Emma warned. David chuckled.

"It's our job as her grandparents though! Do I get to hold my granddaughter?" He asked. Snow pouted.

"She's quite comfy with nana."

"And papa will make sure she's comfy with him too. I'll swap you a handsome little boy for her?" Snow smiled at him.

"Deal. We can share them I suppose." Charming set Andrew on the bed beside Snow before she placed the little girl in David's arms. He had a similar reaction to Snow.

"Hey there princess." He cooed. "Aren't you just papa's little angel? In fact, I don't think you should be dating, ever. I would have said the same thing about your mommy, but then I wouldn't have you or your big brother. But you, none. Do we have a deal?"

"Say nothing sweetie!" Emma said from the bed. "He'll hold you to any noises." David rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad." He walked around the bed to Henry, who was now sitting in the chair, and handed him his baby sister.

"So, do you want to know her name?" Emma asked from the bed. Eager eyes looked at Emma.

"But shouldn't you wait for…"

"We agreed before they left." Emma cut in. "So, want to know?" Henry and her parents nodded. Andrew had fallen asleep again beside Snow.

"Well, everyone, meet Eira- which means Snow in Welsh- Davina." Her parents stared at her, stunned.

"You… you named her after us?" Snow said, choking up. Emma nodded.

"Well yeah… I thought after everything, she couldn't have better people to be named after…" Emma didn't get any further words in before she had a parent on each side hugging her.

"And she couldn't ask for a better mother." Snow told her, kissing the side of her head. David nodded in agreement.

"Certainly. Emma, we couldn't have asked for a better daughter. We love you, sweetheart." Emma was tearing up.

"I love you guys too, all of you." Emma replied.

In that moment, Emma realised she had everything she could ask for in that one room. Two children of her own, who she loved more than words could describe. A little brother, who she would move mountains for. And two parents, who she believed more than ever loved her. And that's all she could ever have wished for.


End file.
